A shield attached flat cable is known in which the peripheries of signal lines are covered with insulators and the outsides of the insulators are covered with a shield member (refer to PTL 1). When the connector is attached to an end of the shield attached flat cable, it is necessary to connect signal terminals of the connector to the signal lines of the shield attached flat cable, and to connect a connector side grounding member (a grounded member such as a grounding terminal or a shield shell) to the shield member.